Okeru za saichuu of hachigatsu
by HunnyBunnyBearWithMonkeyBoxers
Summary: four girls fall into the well, three good, one with a tainted heart. The three soon meet the gang, and romance blooms…but what of the tainted demon? Well, she has met an evil buddy of her own…
1. Prologue

"_Even as the snow falls, it still seems like summer." _

_And even as the sun shines, it still feels like winter. _

_You play snow ball fights, sled, and make a list for Santa. You go Christmas shopping, you get snow days and see the leaves freeze and get crunched on._

_Winter…_

_You see the sun shine; you play outside and roast marshmallows as you camp. You walk your dog, and run in the rain._

_Summer…_

_And even though you're dead, it still seems like your alive…_

_Okeru za saichuu of hachigatsu…_


	2. Chapter one frozen tears

**Title:** Okeru za saichuu of hachigatsu

**Summary: **four girls fall into the well, three good, one with a tainted heart. The three soon meet the gang, and romance blooms…but what of the tainted demon? Well, she has met an evil buddy of her own…

**Pairings: **InuyashaOCSesshomaruOC,KogaOC, SangoMiroku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, okay? I don't, I don't, I don't, I DO NOT! KK, enjoy! -

**A/N: **Pleeeeez R&R or I will get Inuyasha to KILLLL yoooooou!

Inuyasha: No I won't!

Me: Oh yes you will!

Ino: YAY! Fight! .

Inuyasha: grrr

Me: (magically make Inuyasha wear a ballerina suit)

Inuyahsa: WTF?

Me: I have the almighty powers of…THE WRITERS AND CRAP! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Sakura:….on with the story already!

Kurashiki: RIGHT!

XXX

**One...Frozen tears**

"Kurashiki -chan!" A happy mother called, her hazel eyes glittering in joy.

"Mum! Don't call me by my full name! Call me Kera!" A young 15 years old called, her green eyes narrowed playfully.

The blonde mother laughed.

"Oh okay, _Kera_." She laughed.

Kurashiki tackled her mother and laughed. They laughed together until the dawn rose.

If only that could last forever.

_**One year later…**_

_A 16-year-old Kurashiki stood at her mother's grave. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she placed a rose on the grave._

_"amari oite kyuui" She murmured, kneeling down to face the grave._

_"Ai shiteru, mother."_

**XXX**

"Sakura-chaaaaan!"

"What Kurashiki-chan?"

Kurashiki and her best friend, Sakura, walked near an unfamiliar area, just talking.

"Why did you dye your hair?"

Sakura had beautiful blue eyes and short cut pink hair…or had, that is.

"I hate pink!" She responded, smirking.

Kurashiki had light green hair that traveled to her ankles, and tan skin with her emerald eyes.

"Oh!"

Sakura laughed. The two friends wandered over to a filed of roses.

"I love roses!" Sakura chirped.

"Me too."

The two laughed as they ran in the garden, and fell over their own feet. They lay down, panting and laughing at the same time.

"So…how is Haru-kun?" Kurashiki asked, craning her neck to see her friend over the roses.

"Feh." Was her reply.

"Not so good, huh?" Kurashiki asked, smiling solemnly.

"Well, the doctors said he is recovering well…but he seems…I don't know…different."

Sakura said, her voice seemed hollow. Kurashiki sighed, and they stared at the sky in silence.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"You rock."

Sakura smiled, and the two watched the sun fall behind the hills.

XXX

"HEY SAKURA AND KURASHIKI-CHAN!" A happy voice yelled.

Kurashiki and Sakura's other friend, who, sadly, only had two classes with them, EXCLUDING lunch of course, was standing behind poor Sakura, whose ears got yelled in. The girl had long ember-like red hair that fell to her shoulders. She had ice blue eyes that seemed to glow as well as her happy, kind aura emitting from her. Her name was Jordan, who was sadly made fun of because her name was a boy name.

"OH! Gosh, Jordan-chan! Could you YELL any louder?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

Jordan grinned; making Sakura regret she ever said that.

"Oh! Yes, actually. Want to hear? Okay!" She took a long, deep breathe…and…

"AH-"Kurashiki and Sakura slammed their hands on Jordan's mouth, causing her rambling to 'stop it' coming out in muffles.

"You are way too literal!" Kurashiki said, ignoring the odd stares their peers were giving them.

Ms. Linkin, walked in, the room fell silent. Jordan ran to her seat, earning her a glare from the devil in a dress. The class was good, but the teacher was a lot like nun.

"Now. We will start off with…"

The teacher's voice drifted away as Kurashiki lazily looked out the window. She watched as two birds sang a tune and flapped their wings happily. Kurashiki snapped out of her trance as Sakura punched her arm.

"OW!"

The class turned to her, and then Kurashiki felt her face flush. The devil herself glared at Kurashiki, and repeated herself, saying,

"I said can you tell me who wrote Moby Dick?"

Kurashiki grinned stupidly, and nervously answered with a,

"Um…well…um…Hank Bat...err…wing…?"

The class burst into laughter. Ms. Linkin fumed, and pointed a thin finger at Kurashiki . Sakura slapped her forehead, knowing what was coming next…

"I do NOT tolerate class clowns! Now go to the office!'

"But-" Kurashiki began.

"NOW!"

Kurashiki grumbled something about eggs and cars as she walked from the room. Sakura shot her hand up.

"Yes?"

"May I take her? So I can make sure she doesn't…ditch?"

Ms. Linkin thought, and then nodded. Sakura shot from her seat and ran from the room, catching up to her friend.

"Nice one." Sakura said flatly, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Like YOU haven't done it before?"

Sakura laughed, and put her arm around Kurashiki's shoulders.

"My dear, dear friend. You have much to learn, neh?"

Kurashiki blinked, and then slowly shook her head as they walked more.

"You know, you are SO weird."

Sakura backed away and bowed.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Sakura mocked, laughing as Kurashiki did so too.

As they came to the principal's office, Sakura patted Kurashiki on the back, and said,

"When you die in there…I will be sure to have a proper funeral."

Kurashiki rolled her eyes, and walked into the office as Sakura, being Sakura, ditched the rest of class.

As Kurashiki walked in the room, she felt a pang of nervousness flow through her.

"Kurashiki. What are you in for now?" The secretary asked.

"As the devil says it…class clown." Kurashiki said, rolling her eyes.

The secretary smiled, and said,

"Okay. Mr. Doolittle will be with you in a second."

"Oh joy!" Kurashiki said sarcastically.

After a while of sitting in a small blue chair, which people call the electric chair, Mr. Doolittle stepped out and called her name. She shot from the chair, her heart racing. She has heard rumors. Bad rumors. How Mr. Doolittle has a new form of punishment. He had…'the paddle' as they call it. It is from the old days when teachers hit kids with a paddle as punishment. Nervously, Kurashiki followed the principal into his office. He sat down in his big rolly chair thing, and said,

"Kurashiki-san. Have a seat."

Kurashiki sat down, sweating. She hated the rumors. Actually, she hoped they were only rumors. An image of Mr. Doolittle whacking her with a paddle popped into her head. Kurashiki cringed, and then blinked slowly as she looked at Mr. Doolittle, not daring to blink. Kind of like leprechauns. If you blink when you looked at one, they will go away. Only, Kurashiki saw Mr. Doolittle as an evil leprechaun.

"So. I hear you were acting up in class…AGAIN." He stretched the word again as he said these words.

Kurashiki slowly nodded, and kept her eyes locked onto his. He was young, but acted like he was ten times his age. He had brown hair smoothed back on his head, and brown eyes that bored into yours, and made little kids shake in fear. Okay, so that may be over exaggerating, but hey. He IS scary if he wants to be.

"Why Kurashiki-san? How many times do I need to tell you!" he said, trying to keep his voice steady. He rubbed his temples, and sighed loudly. Kurashiki gulped down a lump in her throat, and squeaked out,

"W-Well. I didn't…I mean…I…" She couldn't find the words. She then shut her mouth, and decided not to talk for now.

Mr. Doolittle watched her in slight, cruel amusement. He sat back in his rolly chair and closed his eyes, silent. This made Kurashiki nervous. Was he deciding her punishment? Was he going to feed her to sharks? Send her to war? Make her watch two full hours of teletubies? Oh please, not teletubies! Then, he opened his eyes. He leaned forward towards Kurashiki, and looked at her. Kurashiki gulped again, and licked her dry lips.

"Now Kurashiki-san…Usually I would give you detention. BUT…"

Kurashiki waited. She took a slow breath, and said,

"But?"

Mr. Doolittle placed his hands on his desk, and folded them in a business-like manner. He cleared his throat, and then said in a clam, smooth tone,

"BUT…I am instead going to make you an after school tutors."

Kurashiki jaw dropped to the ground, and her eyes were wide. HER? Why, she didn't even get a lot of B's! B's were her A's! C's were her B's! What HAS the world come to?

"ME? But…I…I can't! I…"

Mr. Doolittle smiled at this. Amusement danced in his brown eyes. He adjusted his tie, and then looked at Kurashiki with obvious triumph on his face.

"I know, Kurashiki-san...But it isn't Math or English you are teaching." He smirked, almost cunningly as he watched Kurashiki's face.

"It is dancing you are to teach."

XXX

"Dancing? OH MY GOSH!" Sakura and Jordan broke out laughing as Kurashiki fumed angrily. It was lunch now, and Sam and Jonny, two blonde twins, sat with the three girls.

"Well! Mr. Doo-doo head said that it was a better punishment since detention didn't take any affect on me! I can dance, so, he thought maybe…oh heck he just loves to torture me! And will you stop laughing already!" Kurashiki spat as Jordan and Sakura laughed on.

After the two clamed down, Sam said,

"Well…dancing is…um…"

"A good talent?" Jonny cut in, trying to help.

"Oh sure it is! "Kurashiki said sarcastically.

"Wow! Mr. Doolittle went easy on you!" Jordan said suddenly, smiling brightly.

"Easy. Easy? EASY! HE DID NOT GO EASY ON ME!" Kurashiki screeched, outraged now.

"Whoa! Hold your horses, girl!" Sakura chuckled, used to Kurashiki bad temper.

Sam and Jonny awkwardly scooted kind of away from Kurashiki, who was trying to control her anger.

"We um…got to go to…" Sam started.

"Talk to the principal!" Jonny added in, saving his friend.

"Yeah, yeah! Bye!" the two zoomed off. Leaving one angry girl and two girls trying to calm her down. Just then, on perfect timing, Ino and he crew came strutting up.

"Kurashiki-chaaaannnn, where are you're new friends?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, and Jordan made a rude face at them.

"They are gone…and Leave now, because unlike you, WE are actually trying to eat with out throwing it back UP." Sakura spat.

Ino gasped in rage, and growled like a panther ready to pounce.

"Oh yeah? Well, at least I don't have a bad wardrobe!"

Sakura still gripped onto a fuming Kurashiki, and Jordan then said in a very sarcastic voice.

"Oh. Good come back."

Ino stuck her tongue out, and her 'crew' did so also. Then, Kurashiki exploded.

"LISTEN PLASCTIC MODEL WANNA BE ASLUTS! I AM SIMPLY NOT IN THE MOOD YOU WHORES! SO BEAT IT! NOW!"

Ino stared in awe and shock. He eyes were the size of plates. She then gained her composure, and huffed as she and her crew walked off.

"Holy taco and pickle sauce." Sakura said as she turned to Kurashiki.

Jordan nodded and then laughed as Kurashiki said,

"I knew that dancing was bad…but this…"

Sakura giggled a little also. Then, the three girls glanced at the clock.

"3…" Jordan said, starting the countdown.

"2…" Sakura said, looking at a glancing at Kurashiki

"1."

_**BRING BRING BRING!**_

The three sighed in displeasure as lunch ended.

XXX

"Well then, now what?" Sakura sighed, the two girls walking home.

"Well, Jordan-chan said she would meet us at this old playground." Kurashiki shrugged.

Sakura nodded, and followed her friend.

They soon arrived at the park, and the two jumped onto the swings.

"WEEEEEE!" Kurashiki called as she began to swing.

Sakura chuckled, and rolled her eyes.

"GUYSSSS!" Jordan called, running up to them, panting.

"What?" Sakura asked, blinking.

"Come here, I found a cool old well!" She chirped.

The two girls looked at each other, shrugged, and then followed Jordan.

The two paused as they saw the well.

"Well?" Jordan asked, grinning.

"Make a wish?" Sakura asked, turning to Kurashiki and Jordan.

The two blinked, and then grinned, nodding. The three wandered over to the well, and peered down it

"Oh…it is old…" Kurashiki said in disappointment.

"Thank you captain obvious." Sakura said, laughing.

Jordan chuckled also.

"Well, well, well." They heard a voice drawl. They cringed.

"Ino-san…" Sakura moaned.

Ino smirked; her pale skin seemed to glow in an odd way.

"Hanging where yall belong, huh?" She cackled like a witch.

The three friends ignored her, and they peered down the well once again.

"Want to see into it, bitches?" She scoffed.

"THEN HERE!"

She managed to push the three down the well, and they screamed as they disappeared.

"Oh come on you ass hole wimps." Ino laughed, peering down the well. To her surprise, they weren't there.

"The hell…?"

She then, too, fell and she let out a scream as she fell into a never ending well.

XXXXX

Well! Did yall likey? Good, bad? Neh, eh hehhhh?WELL?WELLLLLL?

Sakura: R AND R OR I WILL KILL YOU!

Inuyahsa:…….

Me: (glares at him, and points at finger)

Inuyasha: OO UM…M-ME TOO! G-GRRR! 6

ME: -.-


	3. Chapter two where are we

**Title:** Okeru za saichuu of hachigatsu

**Summary: **four girls fall into the well, three good, one with a tainted heart. The three soon meet the gang, and romance blooms…but what of the tainted demon? Well, she has met an evil buddy of her own…

**Pairings: **InuyashaOCSesshomaruOC,KogaOC, SangoMiroku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, okay? I don't, I don't, I don't, I DO NOT! KK, enjoy! -

**A/N: **Well, here is chappy TWO! yay!

XXX

**Two...Where are we?**

A groan escaped Sakura's lips as she and Kurashiki sat up, blinking slowly.

"Where are we?" Sakura moaned.

"How the heck would I know?" Kurashiki snapped, rubbing her head.

"Guys…I see…green…" Jordan said, dazed.

The two blinked, and chuckled lightly at their friend's stupidity at the moment. They looked around, and gasped at what they saw.

Tall trees surrounded them, green and brown all over. They were in front of the well, and Sakura blinked dully at the well.

"We didn't climb…so how did we get out?" She said aloud, confusion in her eyes.

"Guys…" Kurashiki said slowly, fear edged in her voice.

"What?" Sakura asked, ignoring the fact that Jordan was talking to a tree.

"Wasn't Ino-san with us?"

XXX

Ino glared at the tall figure in front of her.

"Well, Ino-chan? Made up your mind yet?" The figure sneered evilly.

Ino smirked, her blonde hair blew up slightly as a chilly and eerie breeze swept across the dark, eerie castle.

"Yeah. I want the damn power. I want to be a demon!" She said, her eyes narrowed in evil triumph, and her chapped lips in an evil smile.

"Good." The figure cackled.

"Very good."

XXX

Sakura got up to her feet, and wobbled slightly. She groaned, and squinted her eyes shut. Kurashiki scrambled up also, followed by a still dazed Jordan. They looked around, and Sakura finally said,

"Guys…where ever we are…it's…frickin...scary."

Jordan nodded slowly in agreement, as well as Kurashiki.

"Well, we might as well wander around." Kurashiki said, shrugging.

"Yeah. Good idea." Sakura said, smiling.

The three started walking. They entered past the well, and wandered around until the sun set and the moon rose.

"I'm so tired!" Jordan moaned, rubbing her eyes in sleepiness.

"Me too." Kurashiki said, yawning, her feet aching like heck.

"Lets-"Sakura began, but was cut off by Jordan, who screamed out,

"A VILLAGE! OH MY GOD WE ARE FRICKIN SAVED! PRAISE THE LORD! HELL YEAH!" She screamed, laughing like a maniac and running to the village.

Sakura and Kurashiki formed a sweat drop, and laughed stupidly. They then ran after her, their feet sinking slightly in the muddy ground as they ran.

XXX

Ino smirked as she stared at her new form. Her hair was now a crimson red, and it was like water. Her eyes were black, as if possessed, but she was far from that. She had odd markings on her legs and arms, and she wore a small, black dress and no shoes. She had black wings sprouted from her back, and fangs sticking from her dark lips. She smirked as she felt her new body, poking her small, stubby ears and pulling at her wings.

"Like it?" a deep voice asked.

"Like it?" Ino asked, smiling wider. "Damn it, I love it!"

"Good." The voice said, and the figure emerging from the shadows. The figure smirked

again, his eyes flashing.

"I have a job for you." He said evilly.

Ino paused, and looked up at her new master.

"What is it?"

The figure smirked, and said,

"I need you to kill your other human friends…and that meddling Inuyasha."

Ino raised an eyebrow, and smoothed her new, radiant hair.

"Hmmmm." She said, as if thinking.

The figure frowned, obviously hating her teasing.

"If you do not then I will take away all your power." He hissed.

Ino laughed, and the sound bounced from the walls of the dark castle.

"I was playing, master. Of course I will." She said, her eyes glittering.

"Good." The figure said, smirking again.

"Do not fail me."

Ino smirked again, her eyes flashing violently.

"I won't."

XXX

As the girls entered the village, they saw that the villagers were staring at them in shock and awe. They gave them the what-the-heck-are-you-looking-at look. They stopped as they saw a woman rush out, and pause in front of them, her eyes huge.

"Sakina-chan! Kerushii-chan! Jordaga-chan! You have returned!" She cried in joy.

She was around twenty two. She had emerald hair to her waist, and glittering lavender eyes. She wore a white kimono with pale blue flowers all over it. Her hair was in a neat ponytail, and she had a two-headed turtle on her left shoulder.

"Who?" Kurashiki said, blinking.

The girl frowned, her eyes dulled.

"Oh. You are…"

Silence befell them.

The girl's eyes widened as she smiled again, her turtle also seemed to smile.

"You are the reincarnations of the three warriors of the kouseiyouso!" She cried out happily.

"…huh?" Jordan said dully, blinking.

"Come with me." She said, running off towards a small hut.

The girls looked at each other, shrugged, and then ran off after her. They stopped as they entered the hut. There was the same girl, sitting next to an elder woman. There was fire-lit candles surrounding the inside of the hut, and the elder woman was holding a wooden box.

"Come." The elder rasped.

The girls cautiously walked over to the elder and girl, and paused in front of them.

"Sit." She commanded.

The girls sat, and stared at them.

"This…" the girl said, smiling as she placed a hand on the elder's shoulder lightly. "…is Akii-sama. And I am Garra-chan." She sad, smiling softly.

The three nodded numbly, still pondering over what Garra-san meant when she said, _'You are the reincarnations of the three warriors of the _**_kouseiyouso'_**

"You must want to know of the three warriors of the kouseiyouso, am I right?" Akii said slowly, her old eyes glittering.

"Yeah." Sakura said, nodding slowly.

"Me too…" Kurashiki said slowly, her lip out like a small pout.

"Well…it began years…no, ages ago." Akii began.

"There were three brave and beautiful warriors. Sakina-chan, Kerushii-chan, and Jordaga-chan. The three were skilled in both magic and fighting. But one day…" She said, her face darkening.

"The three kaisen fujoshi set out to journey across the lands to kill Naraku-kun…an evil demon who only wanted to kill. They succeeded, but a spell was put on them. They were to die in a year. They were the best kaisen fujoshi ever…but after that year…" Akii drifted off, tears brimming her eyes.

"They died." Kurashiki whispered.

Akii nodded, her white, stringy hair billowed up and down as she nodded.

"A ceremony of the deddo was held for the three." She continued dryly.

"They would forever rest in peace." She said.

The three nodded solemnly.

"And now…" Akii said softly, smiling wryly.

"They are back as new forms." She said.

"You!" Garra piped in, grinning.

Akii nodded slowly.

"Jordan-san. You are the warrior of air." She said, a breeze lifting as Jordan's body glew a brilliant blue.

"And Sakura-chan…you are the warrior of light." Akii said as Sakura's body glew a light pink.

"AndKurashiki-san. You are the warrior of fire." She said, smiling as Kurashiki glew a fiery red.

"What was that?" Sakura demanded.

"That was the gods returning you back your powers." Akii said, her smile growing wider.

"Oh." Jordan said bluntly, her eyes huge.

"Cool." Kurashiki commented.

"Oh…cool!" Sakura said.

Akii smiled, and Garra chuckled.

"Now, you must go set out to kill Naraku," Akii began, "And you-"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ lady. NO WAY in hell are we killing anyone! We don't even know where we are. god damnit! We want to go home to out families!" Sakura interrupted angrily.

Akii nodded solemnly.

"Ah, hai. I know. But you must-"

"WE MUST NOTHING!" Sakura growled.

Akii sighed, her pale blue eyes closing. Garra looked at Akii in sincerity.

"Please. He is back…and we need you to help us."

Silence took over yet again, and the only noise heard was the wind.

"Fine." Kurashiki decided.

"I'm in."

"ME TOO!" Jordan called, grinning.

"What? But guys…" Sakura moaned.

"Sakura-chan. We have to help…I mean, come on." Kurashiki said, smiling.

Sakura was silent, then finally nodded.

"Good then." Akii said, grinning.

"First, you need new clothes." She said, looking at the jeans and shirts the girls were wearing.

"Garra-san. Fetch them some clothes, food, and an animal to travel on." Akii demanded.

"Yes, Akii-sama." She said bowing and scurrying from the hut.

"And girls…" Akii said, smiling at the girls.

"Yes?" They asked in unison.

"Thank you."

XXX

The sun rose above the hills, and the odd birds sang a song. Brilliant colors filled the morning sky, and clouds of cotton gathered up softly. The grass whistled in the cold wind, and the trees moaned as the rushing air hit their bark.

The girls were ready to set off. They all wore amazing kimonos of pale blue, white and gold. They had food and other basic traveling tools, and a big creature they sat on the back of.

The creature was big. About the size of a horse and a pony standing on it. It was a pale white color, and had striking golden eyes. It was like a wolf, but had three tails and a black crescent moon on its forehead.

"Good bye." Garra called, waving.

"Best wishes." Akii added, smiling.

The girls waved back, and called out for the creature to move. The animal then ran off, its silver fur blowing in the cold wind as the three disappeared from sight.

"guddorakku, kaisen fujoshi… warriors of the kouseiyouso."

**XXX**

Ino swiftly jumped branch to branch.

"It's only a matter of time…" She sneered to herself, landing on another tree branch.

"Before I satsu maro."

XXXXXX

Well? Godd, bad? A, b, c, d? LOL. Pleeeeez R&R or else!

Inuyahsa: Ha, ha. She's so bluffing.

Me: GRRRRRR

Inuyasha: O.o

(Curtains close and you hear screaming and pounding. Curtains open)

Me: WELL! Pleez, I hope u enjoyed! And plllleeeezzz R&R! -

Kurashiki: WHOA! I didn't know that he could bend like that…

Inuyasha:…(groan)…they…cant…uuurrgghh….

Kurashiki, Jordan, and Sakura: O.O


	4. AN! IMPORTANT! READ!

**Author's Note:**

HI HI HI ALL! I was thinking of adding another character to the story….**(places finger on chin**)_Hmmmmmm_. Well, please tell me what you think! Ya think _yes add her_, or _no way dude!_ Just let me know, mmmmmmmmkai? **(nods)** Any who, another thing, please review! If I work hard on the story and no one tells me what they think, I get discouraged. **(Lowers head and whimpers)** So please R and R! PLEASE! I worked hard on this story, and no one reviewed yet! I'm so sad! **(cries)** Cuz I will only continue the story after I get at least 3 reviews. And yesh! Also, I am open to any ideas. I don't know how I should introduce the gang, and how they would meet them! Please, tell me what you think! These are my ideas so far:

:The three are attacked and the gang saves them:

:The girls save the gang**.(Me: hee hee.):**

:Ino kidnaps Jordan and takes off but then Jordan falls from her grasp and falls in a lake. Then, she washes away ad is found by the gang, who later meets the two girls who are freaking out!:

:Shippo steals their supplies; they get pissed and chase him, and meet the gang.:

PLEEEEEZ R AND R AND VOTE OF WHAT YOU THINK! OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE THE STORY UNTIL YOU DO**(makes face)**

Mmmmmkai, thanks! TTFN!

**PS:** Please go to my account, and look at my other stories, too. TY! **(Grins)**


End file.
